


The Lover of Stories

by ertrunkener_Wassergeist



Series: Galahdian Stories and History [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Galahd, Galahdian Culture (Final Fantasy XV), Gen, Storytelling, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ertrunkener_Wassergeist/pseuds/ertrunkener_Wassergeist
Summary: Servara Arra was a simple woman, but also the first storyteller of the people who would become the Galahkari.
Series: Galahdian Stories and History [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662424
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	The Lover of Stories

Come, come closer to the fire and let me tell you a story. Listen well for this is a story told to me by my mother and father, who were told by their mother and father back until the time of the long nights and lightless days.

Once there lived a woman who loved stories. All people who would be known as Galahkari in the future loved stories – as we do today still – but this woman was special. Servara Arra, Lover of Stories, was her name, called the Collector by those who knew her. But before that, before the first person discovered Galahd, before even our Wandering Days, she was a simple woman. One from whom no one expected anything special.

Servara Arra, Lover of Stories, was a simple woman with a simple life in the city of Montsass in a part of the world that no longer exists. She was a travelling merchant, selling magitek weapons, as they were common during the time. During the Last Days of Great Conflict her merchandise was in high demand, and so she had the strange luck of being in what was then Koste Della Mark, when the Pyreburner painted the skies red with his flames.

Servara Arra, Lover of Stories, was a simple woman with a simple life, but during her stay in Koste Della Mark, when she bore witness to the greatest tragedy of her time, that changed.

From the day Solheim fell, she did something remarkable. Then, it might have seemed simple, like she had been her whole life, but it would change everything. Servara Arra, Lover of Stories, started to collect stories.

She had always loved them, always told them, but she had made no difference between history and tale. Now however, she knew a way of life had been lost. A way of life she wanted to be remembered. So she travelled, as she had in her merchant days, and asked the people for their stories.

It was as if, when Solheim burned, the Pyreburner himself had ignited a fire in her – an act of redemption for all the tragedy that had come and would continue to come for a long time yet. Servara Arra, Lover of Stories, had always been a child of the sun, with hair like spun sunlight and eyes like a clear summer sky. She was a child of the sun, now gifted with a spark of the Pyreburner's fire, and it made her able to see the truth in all things.

This made it easier for her to collect the stories of the people. People who hadn't survived the Fall of Solheim, their experiences and dreams. People who had survived, some glad to tell the Lover of Stories what had happened, some reluctant. But she asked, she listened and people told their stories and those of the dead.

But Servara Arra, Lover of Stories, did not only collect these stories, she also told them to all those who wanted to listen. Every evening she sat by the fire and recounted what she had learned.

At first it was only the children that listened, crowding around her and eager to hear yet another tale, like all children are. With each story told, more came to listen, until there were adults in the crowd, watching the children, but also curious. Servara Arra, Lover of Stories, gained their respect, when she recounted each story word for word just like she had been told.

This was when people started to call her the Collector and the Collector she would stay for the rest of her days. Her reputation started to spread far and wide and wherever she went, crowds gathered to listen to her counsel.

And every time she answered: “I can only tell you what other people have done before you.”

Despite this – or maybe because of this – more and more people came to her and the Collector did her best to help. As payment the people told her their stories and it was said that each word she listened to, made her smile shine like the dawn on a clear spring morning.

So it went for many, many years, until a young girl by the name of Kleio Drautos came to the Collector and asked to be taught her wisdom.

And again she answered: “I can only tell you what other people have done before you.”

So Kleio Drautos stayed and Servara Arra, Lover of Stories, taught her all the stories people had told her over her long life. Their hopes and dreams, their tragedies and triumphs. All those stories formed a beautiful tapestry of life and death, and Kleio Drautos learned them all.

This is how the tradition of our storytellers began. With a simple woman, who had been a child of the sun, whose joy grew with every new story she learned and who found the wisdom within them.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys!  
> Here again with one of my background flavour stories. And my worldbuilding obsession, but that should be a given by this point. XD  
> One thing of note: Koste Della Mark is the old name of Costlemark, where the ruin of the Costlemark Tower is. The name just changed over time.  
> Thank you for reading this very niche thing of mine! :D


End file.
